


The Unpredictable Life of Mia Black

by thewalkingpayne



Category: Albus Potter - Fandom, Cursed Child - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, James Sirius Potter - Fandom, New character - Fandom, scorpius malfoy - Fandom, unpredictable story
Genre: Must Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingpayne/pseuds/thewalkingpayne
Summary: This is Mia Black's story, a half-blood Slytherin who has become increasingly isolated at Hogwarts. Main characters include: Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Rose-Granger Weasley. Oh my god this is the worst summary ever. Please read lol. Updates every Friday (like 5 pages per update).AS OF FEB 2017 CURRENTLY REWRITING





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is going start in 1st year but will quickly go through the first few years. All that Voldermort’s daughter stuff won’t happen in this story, this is more just like day-to day life problems if you know what I mean? But obviously it will have bigger problems later on. Enjoy (see the notes at the end, they’re important). 
> 
> Also: the first few chapters will be briefly skimming over the first few years. Around maybe 4th or 5th year, everything will slow down and the main events of the story will happen.

Chapter 1:

It was fast approaching 11am, and the platform was full of chaos.

I was standing in the middle of it all, my parents beside me, just staring at the huddle of families. But between mine, there was an inevitable awkwardness. My parents had been divorced for over 5 years, but they both insisted on seeing me off for the first day of my first year at Hogwarts. Their presence was nor comforting or helpful, in fact it was making me feel extremely nervous. The tension between the both of them was growing, and I hoped for my sake, that an argument would not ensue, as it would already make me a topic of gossip even before I reached Hogwarts.

A final call boomed over the speakers. My mother was attempting to say something to me, but my focus was directed at the small crowd nearer to the back of the platform. The infamous Potter and Granger-Weasley family were excitedly talking between themselves and starting to say their goodbyes to each other. I caught a flash of Albus Potter himself, and I knew that my Hogwarts experience would be certainly interesting. Well, if he was anything like his father. 

My parents were quietly talking in between themselves, so I quickly waved to them and ran onto the train, desperate to avoid any unnecessary situation that might have occurred. I did not look back.

The train was warm and chatter had found its way easily in between the people. I briskly started walking, peering for any compartment where I could hopefully take a nap or just lose myself in my thoughts. The prospect of Hogwarts was interesting, but I was not sure how it would be like for me.

I found myself an empty compartment, and shifted towards the window, leaning my head on it, the coolness relaxing me slightly. The train lurched forwards, gradually picking up pace. I relaxed. I would be alone.

A few short minutes passed and I heard someone opening my door. I opened my eyes, peering at the person.

“Hi, do you mind if I sit here?” a pale blonde boy asked. I nodded. I was perfectly aware of who this boy was, however I had no pre-conceived prejudices about him. He seemed nice.

Seconds passed and another boy came in. I nearly rolled my eyes at the chances. Albus Potter himself. He looked nervously around the compartment, but without a word decided to sit down, right next to the door, right opposite Scorpius.

“Albus. Al. I’m- my name is Albus” he said quickly. Scorpius answered immediately.

“Hi Scorpius. I mean, I’m Scorpius. You’re Albus. I’m Scorpius. And you must be…?”

“Mia” I said quietly, suddenly taking an interest in the lose thread on the bottom of the tishirt.

“Hi Mia. Would you like some of my Fizzing Whizzbees? Or some Jelly Slugs. Mum’s idea- she says “Sweets! They always help you make friends”, he said singing the last phrase. I shook my head, but a smile was playing on my lips. Scorpius Malfoy was certainly something.

Scorpius then offered Albus Potter some sweets, and soon they were both talking excitedly between themselves, chewing on the delicacies and exchanging Chocolate Frogs. The fact that their fathers were enemies at school was quickly mentioned, but was then dismissed. In only a short 10 minutes, the compartment was filled with laughter. The boys were levitating empty packets of chocolates, before hurdling them towards each other, and smoke was coming out of their ears from some of the sweets they ate.

I could not feel more alone.

I leant back onto the window, my vision gradually becoming blurry as tears pricked my eyes. It was pathetic really, I could easily join in the conversation or offer them some of my sweets. But a familiar sense of dread was building up, the horrible feeling of knowing you didn’t belong somewhere. I had not even reached Hogwarts yet, yet I just wanted to go back home and burrow back in my bed.

I shut my eyes tightly, still hearing the laughter between the boys. No doubt Scorpius and Albus would become the best of friends.

 

I was right. Within a few weeks, Scorpius and Albus were inseparable and their friendship was known to the rest of Hogwarts. People’s initial shock of Albus being sorted into Slytherin had worn off, and their prejudices towards the Malfoy family was non-existent upon seeing Scorpius’s kind nature. Friendship groups were forming fast and I began to feel increasingly isolated. I tried to introduce myself to a few people, or join in some conservations but it all seemed to be a waste of time. People were nice, but I didn’t hold any friendships with any of them.

It did not help that I was sorted into Slytherin. And that there were only 10 people in each year in each house. I saw Scorpius and Albus everywhere. In the Great Hall, in the library, in the common room and in my lessons. Sometimes, I could hear their laughter’s from my dorm. They were a constant reminder of what I could have had if I had chosen to speak up in that compartment. 

 

Hogwarts was soon covered in snow. A chill wrapped itself around at every corner, making the dungeons extremely cold during the night. A beautiful Christmas tree was mounted in the Great Hall, and lights were strung around the school, heightening the anticipation for Christmas. 

 

It was the 20th of December, and the next morning everyone would be catching the train back to Kings Cross. Christmas Dinner was taking place in the Great Hall, but I could not bring myself to go downstairs – to the happy faces, and excited chatter. I felt like my presence would put a gloom over everyone’s mood.

I was sat in the common room, watching the glow of the fire, and soaking up the heat from it. I had a shawl wrapped around me, and a book was lying on my lap.   
I was not happy, or sad, just stick in this grey feeling that seemed to always latch onto me. 

Christmas Eve was an uncomfortable dinner with my father in complete silence. Every year, I would switch between who I’d spend Christmas Eve and Christmas with. It was for my own benefit, according to my parents, to “still be close with both my parents”. In reality, it just made me feel like a burden. Unwanted. 

Christmas Eve in the Potter household was an exciting and happy time. The house was full of chatter and lights. Draco Malfoy had, with reluctance, accepted the Potter’s invitation, but he himself could not help and smile at the bustle and the laughter that was going around the table. Rose Granger- Weasley sat opposite Albus and Scorpius, demonstrating a new spell that she mastered, smiling when it turned out perfectly. Everyone was visibly impressed. That spell was hard enough for a 3rd year, let alone a 1st year being able to perform it perfectly.

After dinner, everyone went off into their separate rooms getting ready for bed. Draco Malfoy was apparating back home, but would come back earlier the next morning. Scorpius emerged from the bathroom, plopping himself opposite Albus onto the bed. They had pushed their beds together, but neither of them thought much of it.

“Albussssss” Scorpius drawled. Albus looked up from his Quidditch magazine, looking at his friend who had a huge grin on his face.

“I’ve been thinking, no actually the thought just popped into my head. Well, not straight away obviously. What I mean is that I was contemplating it in the shower. I mean, while I was showering...” Scorpius rambled. Albus laughed, and extended his arm towards Scorpius, placing a comforting grip on his shoulder.

“Scorpius calm down” Albus said smiling. When Scorpius got excited he rambled a lot more. Albus found it sweet, but he knew Scorpius would go on forever if he was not stopped.

“Well I was wondering. Hogsmeade visits are coming up and I was wondering if you’d like to go that film screening at the Three Broomsticks? It’s a weekly thing, but we don’t have to go if you don’t want to. If in fact you don’t want to go?” Scorpius said.

“I’d love to go!” Albus said giving his friend a reassuring smile. In fact he was rather surprised. Albus knew that Scorpius didn’t hold the same ideas as his ancestors, but Scorpius didn’t seem to show any interest in Muggle technology before. Albus loved watching films, and he was glad that he was able to share another one of his hobbies with Scorpius.

Scorpius let out a little whoop, and they promptly broke out into laughter.

 

After the holidays, there was still a great buzz among the students. Some were exchanging last minute gifts and others were excitedly showing what they got for Christmas. There were a few incidents that required an immediate trip to Madam Pomfrey after a few boys got a bit too confident on their new brooms.

I was quite happy with my presents. I had brought one of the few classics I had been given plus a gold watch I had gotten from her father. I wasn’t sure whether it had any other function apart from telling the time, but I knew my father wouldn’t tell me even if I asked.

I peered over at Albus and Scorpius who were also in the common room. They were talking quietly to each other. Scorpius looked up and flashed a quick smile at me. I smiled back.

 

It was the beginning of February, and the Hogsmeade visits for the first years had started. Students were milling around the Headmistress, waving sheets of permission slips from the parents. The first years had not been to Hogsmeade yet, and the prospect was quite exciting. I only had one sole purpose to go to Hogsmeade and that was to go and watch a film being screened at the Three Broomsticks. Being in Hogwarts all day and everyday was beginning to feel suffocating and I just felt as if I needed space to breath. 

I made my way down to Hogsmeade alone, peering at the groups of friends making their way down together. Friendship groups had definitely been established and everyone knew each other well. I found it strange that not many people seemed to come up to me and try and start a conversation. There were only 5 girls in the first year of Slytherin, surely someone would notice? But I guess I couldn’t blame others for the reason I had no friends. I had tried at first, but my enthusiasm faltered over time.

The film screening was held in a small room that was connected to the Three Broomsticks. I quickly made my way there, and took a seat at the back of the room. No one was in the room yet.

10 minutes later the room was full. There were many Muggle students, a few teachers and some simple outsiders that had perhaps apparated to Hogsmeade. I spotted Albus and   
Scorpius in the front row, and thought for a moment whether I was happy or not that they were here. Perhaps the reason I always seemed to see them, was because the universe was telling me to get my shit together and finally start making friends. But deep down I knew it was simply because they were in my house and year.

Throughout the film I was occupied in my thoughts. After so little social interaction I only found comfort in talking to myself, well, through my mind. 

I hardly realised when the film had finished, and people were starting to make their way out of the room. A few stayed to drink some butterbeer. I noticed Scorpius and Albus sitting in a booth, talking to one another.

Without thinking I paid for 3 butterbeers and made my way over to them.

“Hi! Did you like the film? I thought it was great, although every Fincher film is a masterpiece,” I rambled. Albus and Scorpius exchanged looks.

“Here, I brought you guys some Butterbeers” I said with a slight laugh, but upon trying to balance them I accidentally spilled the contents of one all over Scorpius. I was truly an idiot. Scorpius gasped and quickly got up looking at me. 

“I’m so so sorry, I’m such an idiot. Oh god,” I said quickly, my voice wavering slightly. I placed the other two Butterbeers on the table and began trying to pushed my way through the crowd that seemed to be multiplying at every second. I felt my breath get heavier, and my eyes starting stinging. My name was called, but I did not look back. 

 

July. Finally home time.

The past few months nothing interesting happened. Lessons got significantly harder, and I struggled a lot. I sometimes shot envious glares at people in the library who were studying together. I was hopeless. I did not even have the distraction of friends and yet I seemed to be failing in most subjects.

Scorpius made several attempts to speak to me several times in the common room, but I brushed it off and quickly mumbled something about McGonagall needing to see me due to my still extreme embarrassment. He stopped trying after a while.

“So how was your first year at Hogwarts?” my mother asked me with a smile, while she helped me get my luggage from the Hogwarts Express. 

“Great. Absolutely great”.

The summer was even lonelier than Hogwarts. My parents left me to my own devices as they were swamped with work. I spent most of my days reading and wondering outside, dreading the fact that I would have to go back to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts was not the place I thought it would be. I thought maybe some people would attempt to talk to me, or include me in whatever they were doing. Apart from the few failed instances in the beginning of first year and my stupid attempt to talk to Albus and Scorpius there was nothing. If it was someone else in my situation, looking lonely, I would try to talk to them. Surely someone out of the 40 people in my year saw that? Or was everyone entirely oblivious and only cared about themselves?

I certainly didn’t really need to be at Hogwarts. What I wanted to do in the future included no use of magic, so in reality it was a waste of time sending me there. But I knew suppressing magic was extremely dangerous, and even I was not stupid enough to drop out. Anyway, it was highly unlikely that my father would let me. He knew the consequences of it as he was fairly involved with those sort of matters Ministry. My mother is a Muggle, so she hardly knew everything of the Wizarding World.

Second Year came and it was as loneliest as the first. Quidditch try outs were held in October, and I went and tried my hardest in the Seeker position. But I wasn’t surprised when I did not make the team.

The film screenings in Hogsmeade continued, but I stopped going to them. The idea of seeing Scorpius and Albus was not pleasant, even though they had done nothing wrong.

I became more isolated if that was even possible. I did not go down for any meals at the Great Hall. I relied on the leftovers in the kitchens afterwards.

My grades became worse and I feared that Professor McGonagall would call up my parents.

My mind was generally elsewhere but I did not know why. Nothing was happening to me or in Hogwarts. My life was empty.

The end of Second Year came and as soon as I got home, I sat on the floor and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More stuff happening in this chapter, instead of just a load of time skipping. Enjoy. So characters are now 13/14. Also, I found out that only 3rd year above are allowed to go on Hogsmeade trips, but I’m doing it from 2nd year above (since I made that mistake in my last chapter).. whoops.

Third Year. 

This year would be different. I would try and make the best of it, and not just drown in self-pity like I have done for the past 2 years. It was exhausting and draining.

A sudden wave of cheers and clapping broke me out of my thoughts. I looked towards the front, realising that the new- comers were starting to be sorted into houses. The ceremony usually took an hour, but unless you knew someone who was coming into Hogwarts, it wasn’t very interesting having to sit through it all.

I peered down at my new timetable that included more classes than the previous two years. On top of the core subjects: Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy and Charms, we were required to take two or more electives.

During the summer, Professor McGonagall had sent our year a letter, requiring us to pick two or more electives so our new timetable would be in place for when we entered Third Year. I hoped to get one of my electives to be Divination, because it was a subject requiring hardly no attention and no work. To my dismay, I didn’t manage to get a place on the Divination classes as I sent my application quite late. Many people had applied to do it, for the same reason I had wanted to do it in the first place .

In the end, I chose Muggle Studies and Arthimancy, the latter being an incredibly difficult subject. The other option that fitted into my timetable, was the Care of Magic Creatures, which was extremely dull. At least my mind would be occupied trying to do the work for Arthimancy.

New faces were coming over to the Slytherin table, but I paid no particular attention to them. I just saw them as more people who would ignore my presence, which was a pretty sad thought. I scanned my eyes around the table, spotting Albus and Scorpius at the other end. I couldn’t see them clearly, as I was sitting at the end of the table, closest to the entrance to the Great Hall. I sighed and turned my attention back to Professor McGonagall.

“Quidditch tryouts will be taking place soon. Just because you were on your house’s teams in the previous years, doesn’t mean you are guaranteed a place on this year’s teams. Although, if you were as brilliant as last year, you should have no worries about not making your house’s team this year,” she spoke. Some people rolled their eyes. 

House teams usually stayed the same every year, and if they didn’t, it was because some players had left Hogwarts. For Slytherin, there were two places on the Quidditch team, as Rona and Pierce James; brilliantly clever twins, had left to go work at Ilvermony. I wondered who would take their places.

“We have decided to enter Hogwarts into the International Schools Competition for Quidditch this year,” she carried on. An excited murmur broke out in between the tables, especially among the talented Quidditch players who were looking forward to having their talents displayed to thousands of people.

“Next week, there will be tryouts for your house team. And then the following week there will be tryouts for the Hogwarts team!” 

People quickly pieced together what that meant and became increasingy annoyed. Some were furious and it was understandable why. Students from other House teams would have to play together, which will make things extremely tense.. There was only one position for seeker (and Keeper) on each team, so for those positions, four people from each house team would all be competing for one space; on the Hogwarts team. 

The Headmistress lifted her wand, silencing everyone around her.

“This is an opportunity for Hogwarts to unite together to showcase our talents. The sign up sheet is down at the Quidditch courts. Remember, you have to be on your House Team to try out for the Hogwarts Team,” she said, and promptly signalled for the Prefects to lead the new-comers to their houses.

Everyone else slowly started filling out of the room, talking about what they just heard. I thought to myself, logically shouldn’t the House Teams all compete together, and whatever House won would be the ‘Hogwarts Team’? It did make the most sense. Each House Team knew each other very well, according to their techniques. With this ‘Hogwarts Team’, there would be no real Chemistry between the players.

Third Year was going to be interesting.

 

I was up at 7am the following day, which was really strange. I was not an early riser.

After changing, and packing my books, I made my way down to the Great Hall. Rose-Granger Weasley was reading a book at the end of the Gryffindor table. She didn’t turn around as I made the sudden decision to make my way over to her.

“Hi,” I said. She looked up at me.

“Hi, you’re Mia right?” she said with a smile. I nodded.

“Rose Granger-Weasley” she said, and I nodded again despite knowing who she was. 

“What electives do you have this year?” I asked. 

“I have Arthimancy, Muggle Studies and Care for Magical Creatures” she said.

“I would have taken one more elective, but there wouldn't be enough time for Quidditch practice. I need to be practicing if I have a decent chance on getting onto the Hogwarts team,” she continued, biting her lip worriedly. 

“I have no doubt that you will,” I said sincerely. I had seen her play, and she was brilliant. It was strange to think that her mother was not great at Quidditch but she was. And that  
Harry Potter was great at Quiddith but Albus wasn’t. Weird.

“I take Arthimancy and Muggle Studies too. When do you have them?” I asked. She showed me her timetable.

“I have Muggle Studies with you, but not Arthimancy,” I said.

“Great! I’ll see you in a bit then,” she said flashing me a quick smile. She spotted a teacher making their way into the Great Hall, and quickly excused herself, running over to them.

I sighed, making my way to the Slytherin table. That wasn’t particularly awful, but it was the kind of small talk you have when you start school, not three years into it. Well, two years. We had just started Third Year. If I had known Rose well, I would have probably figured out what she was taking anyway.

A while later at 8:30am, people were starting to make their way into the Great Hall. Usually everyone had a lesson first thing on Monday, I doubt that people would be up at this time on the later days. Breakfast was from 6am to 9am, so the number of students in the Great Hall in the morning was usually quite scattered.

I quickly finished the remainder of my tea, and made my way out of the room. I was not quite sure where I was going. I had half an hour left before classes would start, so I didn’t want to go too far away in case I got lost. Which was quite easy to do at Hogwarts.

After 25 minutes of aimlislessly wondering around each floor, I made my way into the Muggle Studies classroom. A few people were already seated, and more were making their  
way in. I made my way over to the table at the back, but then decided against it. I needed to pay attention this year, and it would be better if I sat somewhere which was not as isolating.

I decided to sit on the second row sitting on the third table which was in a row of four. Coinciedentally, I was sitting on the table to the right of Scorpius and Ablus who were chatting between themselves. I hesistated, wondering whether to move or not. It would look quite weird if I was just to move tables as I already had all my books open. I decided against it.

Rose came in, and I put my hand up to beckon her over to my table. She didn’t seem to see me, as she was making her way over to the front row, opposite Albus and Scorpius’s table, greeting them and Sami Patel, who she sat next to.

I put my hand down meekly, feeling a bit foolish. Seeing as Muggle Studies was an elective, there were only about 15 students in the class. I was the only one without a partner.

Time in the lesson seemed to go by extremely slowly. Albus and Scorpius were laughing between themselves, and it was very hard to ignore their presence despite my hardest attempt to focus on making notes. Scorpius was sitting close to me, and I hoped he wouldn’t notice me. No doubt he would still remember the incident from first year.

As soon as the teacher set the homework, I dashed from the room, quickly making my way down to Arthimancy. 

Going into the Arthimancy classroom poised the same problem: wondering where to sit. Students didn’t always take the same classes as their friends, so for once I was not the only one struck with the awkwardness of finding a place to sit.

Arthimancy was full of extremely clever people, and I felt a bit inferior being in the same room. Professor Goodley taught Arthimancy, and even though I had not had him before, I heard from the older years that he was extremely strict and unforgiving. Snape basically, but without the abusive tendencies.

I sat on the second row, the third table down, like in Muggle Studies. I heard Rose’s voice, chatting to Sami Patel, but I didn’t bother looking up. I nearly laughed out loud as Scorpius Malfoy came in, although I wasn’t surprised. He was extremely clever.

Rose and Sami sat together in the front row, and Scorpius was left in the doorway wondering where . He sat with Albus every lesson, so he never had this problem before.  
My mind was shouting: no, no, no, no NO as Scorpius made his way to my table.

“Hi there! Do you mind if I sit here? I’d go over somewhere else, but the Ravenclaws seem a bit too competitive for my liking. I mean we all like a little competition, but Arthimancy is hard enough for there to be…that," Scorpius said, his last words getting quieter.

“Ouch,” I said.

“What was that? Oh sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant, I know them but I prefer to sit somewhere else. I’m sorry. That was a bit mean,” he said, looking down at his hands.

“It’s okay. You can sit here,” I said. There was a stab in my chest when he said that. I knew people didn’t particularly like me, but hearing them say it out loud made it real. Well, when they didn’t actually say it out loud, I could pretend everything was okay. I shook the thought out of my head. Scorpius sometimes messed up what he was actually meant to say, I knew he didn’t mean what he first said. Well I hoped he didn’t.

“Um, sorry for what happened in First Year. It was clumsy of me, and I shouldn’t have just left. That was rude. I’m sorry,” I said. He smiled widely at me.

“The butter beer incident? Miaaaa, don’t worry! It was an accident, I get it. Although it was slightly uncomfortable getting back to Hogwarts. But I guess that was my  
fault, I couldn’t remember the spell to remove it from my trousers and shirt. Albus was too busy laughing to tell me.”

Scorpius was laughing as he spoke to me, and I couldn’t help but laugh as well. No wonder he was liked so much by everyone. With his great laugh and bright blue eyes, I couldn’t help but like him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you don't understand anything just message me/comment below and I'll explain it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii. I wrote this chapter quite a while ago but for some reason didn't put it on here. I hope everyone had a great Xmas + has an amazing new year :) 2017 is in a few hours time and for definite next year I'm going to update more.
> 
> It's weird, I've seen Cursed Chid (1st/2nd December!!) yet I can't quite nail the way Scorpius speaks and his interactions with other characters (especially Albus). You'd think seeing it on stage would make it easier haha. Hopefully I'll get better at it. Scorpius is no doubt my favourite character from the HP universe.

Throughout Arthimancy, Scorpius wouldn’t stop laughing as he told me stories about him and Albus. It was strange to think while I was stuck in this bleak state of mind for the past 2 years, within the same walls, Albus and Scorpius were joking around and sneaking about, and generally having a great time. At the end of the lesson, it was almost as if I knew Albus extremely well, as if I had been his friend for 2 years, even though I had never spoken to him.

“I’m going to have to go over my notes later, nothing went in,” I spoke with a chuckle as I packed my bag. Scorpius nodded in response.

“ I can help you in the library some time, well, if you need help. I read about this topic a few weeks ago,” he said. I rolled my eyes grinning.

“Of course you did,” I said. He gave me a slight nudge jokingly then pulled out his timetable.

“Potions next! What about you?” he asked.

“Potions as well! Should be a fun lesson”, I said, knowing that someone would manage to make something explode. Scorpius nodded in agreement as if thinking the same thing.

We walked silently through the halls, climbing up several flights of stairs to get to the Potions classrooms. As soon as Scorpius spotted Albus coming from the opposite direction, he hurried over to him. They talked excitedly between themselves. Scorpius’s turned towards me, still talking to Albus. He was no doubt talking about me, and if I could I would have blushed right there and then. I silently thanked God that I was not white, because it would just make this situation even more embarrassing. 

Albus was now looking at me as well. I gave them both a quick wave, and turned into the Potions classroom, making my way second row, third seat down. Perhaps I shouldn’t choose the same seat every lesson, it was a bit weird. But I doubt anyone would notice, and even if they did – they wouldn’t care.

Potions went on slowly. I was partnered with Max Zabini, who seemed nice enough, but didn’t seem to be interested in actually talking to me properly. Spending an hour with Scorpius and then another with someone else, really extenuated Scorpius’s lively and friendly nature and how he made time go by very quickly.

Whilst stirring the thick mixture in my cauldron, I was watching Scorpius and Albus opposite me, who were flicking random potions at each other, and trying to stifle their giggles. In a way, I was glad that Albus wasn’t in Arthimancy, because at least I had an hour of fun with Scorpius. I wondered what it would be like to be around him all day – like Albus.

The rest of the day seemed to be blur. 

 

Back in the common room, I checked my watch, seeing that it was nearing 8:30am. Dinner would start soon. My dorm was empty, and I heard no noise’s from the boy’s dorms or the other girl’s years dorms. The whole Slytherin house was gone.

I wandered down to the common room. It would certainly be peaceful and relaxing just sitting down and reading with no interruptions. I’d probably have the whole common room to myself for an hour. I thought about going up to the boy’s dorm, even though it would be impossible to get in there. It knew it was exactly the same, just mirrored, but there was something about it – I don’t know. Seeing where Albus and Scorpius slept? Not in a creepy way, I just think seeing the place where they shared laughter and funny memories – like in Scorpius’s stories, would be in a way comforting. Because while I didn’t have such a thriving friendship, they did, and they were happy. And while seeing the happiness of other people in a way made me feel worse, seeing Scorpius happy was great. His happiness made me feel happy.

With reluctance, I made my way slowly to the Great Hall. The Great Hall was lit brightly and students were already seated chatting amongst themselves. Food had just appeared on the tables, and everyone was beginning to fill their plates. The smell was over-powering but amazing. 

How long had I missed this? I almost forgot how great the atmosphere was. I looked up at the ceiling, seeing the charmed sky. I smiled. 

I looked at the Slytherin table, slowly making my way down it. It would be embarrassing if there were no spaces left, even though at the back of my mind I knew that wasn’t impossible, as Hogwarts catered for every single student and even more. 

I spotted Scorpius – well his hair first, and quickly slid to sit next to him. He turned towards me.

“Hi Mia!” He said quickly. He looked over at Albus and awkwardly introduced us both. We both nodded politely at each other.

The awkwardness carried on throughout dinner, although the atmosphere was definitely not unpleasasnt. 

 

Scorpius seemed to be conflicted on how to sit so he could show he was listening to Albus, but at the same time not blocking me out. I appreciated the gesture, even if he did ended up turning his attention completely to Albus after a while.

On the other side of me was a fifth year, who I didn’t know the name of. She seemed to be engrossed in a conversation with the people sitting opposite her about Ilvermony, a wizarding school in America. Ilvermony seemed fascinating from the little I read about it, and I wondered if they were participating in the International Schools Competition for Quidditch. I thought about my failed attempt at not making the Quiddich team back in 2nd year. No way I had a chance at even making the Slytherin Team, forget about the Hogwarts Team. It would obvious that people who just played Quidditch as a hobby rather than competitively, would try out for Slytherin Team in hopes of making the Hogwarts Team.

“Are any of you trying for the Slytherin Team? I asked suddenly, turning to face Scorpius and Albus. Albus shrugged casually, stabbing at his treacle tart.

“Nooo waaaay. Quidditch is not for me," Scorpius laughed tucking his hair behind his ears. "Were you thinking of joining?"

“Maybe. Who knows, maybe I’ll make the Hogwarts Team,” I said, with a hint of amusement.

That night, I fell asleep quickly, the tiredness from the first day of school engulfing me as soon as my head hit my pillow. 

A voice engulfed my thoughts – or was it my dream?  
I don’t like her.  
Why has she started this now?  
What is she trying to do?

The voice had stopped, but there was an object directly in front of me.   
It was a necklace, I think. A silvery snake made up the crest, with a green overlay.  
There seemed to be something etched into the green.   
I squinted, even though I knew that I couldn’t control my dreams.   
The necklace still floated in front of me.

And then darkness.

 

As I walked down the stairs to breakfast, I was still thinking about the dream I had. It wasn’t a nightmare, I think, but at the same time I woke up with an unpleasant feeling. Especially due to that voice. The voice was vaguely familiar, like I heard it before, but I was not sure if I would be able to recognise the voice if I heard it in real life. Assuming it was someone that actually existed. But I knew that it was impossible to create new voices or faces. So it had to be someone I heard speak before. But who?

The thought was frustrating me increasingly and occupying my mind that I hadn’t even noticed when Scorpius slipped in next to me. He waved a few times to get my attention.

“Oh, hi,” I said absent- mindedley. He continued talking to me, but my mind didn’t seem to comprehend his words. I was only focused on that voice.

Who was it? What was it?

 

Scorpius grabbed my wrist suddenly, widening his eyes. I looked down, unclenching my firsts. I had clenched my fists so tightly, that my nails had drawn blood.


End file.
